EXPLORATION
by animefreak03
Summary: At ten years old, I became aware of many things. I learned that my body could easily be aroused with a tiny touch. Or that looking at certain pictures could conjure up so many butterflies in my stomach. At eleven...


Author: ANIMEFREAK03

Title: EXPLORATION.

Author's note: Hello Everyone. Well this is a one shot i just had to write. I will get back to my stories soooooon. I'm extremely busy and i can't seem to find time to do anything. I did this one shot in one hour while i was at work. I dont know if it's great, but Heck i had to get this out.Talk to you all later.

* * *

Exploration \Explora"tion\, n. [L. exploratio: cf. F. exploration.

The act of exploring, penetrating, or ranging over for purposes of discovery, especially of geographical discovery; **Source**: Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary (1913)

**Exploration:**

At ten years old, I became aware of many things. I learned that my body could easily be aroused with a tiny touch. Or that looking at certain pictures could conjure up so many butterflies in my stomach.

At eleven, I was introduced to the meaning of exploration. My best friend, Wolfram, a boy I grew up with came to my house for a sleepover one night. I've always thought that he could be the prettiest girl in our town. He and I were in the back yard of my house, looking up at the sky and the stars. It wasn't even an hour later that I turned on my side to see if Wolfram wanted to go into the tent, that I became aware of just how pretty he was. He was sleeping soundly and his hair moved with the soft wind.

My tiny fingers moved on their own accord. They inched their way to his perfect face. Slowly, I began to trace my fingers down his chubby cheeks, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Once those fingers had reached his lips, they began to trace the outlines. My face heat up the minute I thought of what those lips could feel like if I place my own on top of them. When my fingers reached his neck, I couldn't help but feel more nervous than before. I could feel his heartbeat so vividly. My young mind went haywire and began to spit out images. I could feel something stir inside my pajama pants and I didn't know what it was.

Moving closer to him, I laid down. Our fronts touched and I instantly felt my Wee Wee (as my mother called it) get really hard. I was about to explore further, or rather I was going to see if he too was feeling like I was, when his eyes opened and I instantly moved away. It was a very close call. I don't remember what happened afterwards, but all I know was that this was going to be the start of my crush on wolfram.

At sixteen, Wolfram had become the fantasy boy of almost everyone at our school. I was the lucky kid that was best friends with the school beauty. Boys and girls alike declared their love for him nonstop. My crush intensified with the years, and I found myself masturbating to the thought of Wolfram in my arms. I began to explore the adult section in the library and in magazine stores. I began to make online purchases of Yaoi manga, just to satisfy my curiosity. We both had grown close but not close enough. But I was going to make things change. I was going to explore more of my beautiful wolfram.

Spring fling came and I was a nervous wreck. This was going to be the nigh that my dreams or rather fantasies would come true. I walked down the hall of our school, my onyx eyes searching for those brilliant emeralds. My palms were sweaty and my throat was dry. How was I going to pull this off?

Wolfram was sitting under a tree when I finally found him. His eyes locked onto mine the minute I walked out of the doors. My heart jumped and I wanted nothing more than to grab him and do so many delicious things to him. He stood up and raced towards me. "Yuuri, guess what?" I gave him my clueless look and he giggled. Goodness, how I love his voice. "What is it Wolf?" His eyes sparkle whenever I say this nickname for him. I'm the only one that calls him that.

"This year we can bring anyone to the spring dance. Boys can come with boys and girls with girls. My mother is the best principal ever," he beamed at me.

I was jumping for joy inside. I finally had a good excuse to ask him out. "And that new exchanged student, Alan I think that's his name. Well he asked me to the dance Yuuri. I've gotten so many letters requesting me for a date, but he was the only one that…"

"WHAT?" I didn't mean to yell, but come on what the hell was I, shopped liver?

He recoiled back from me and my heart was thumping loudly in my ribcage. "Yuuri, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't his fault that I was a coward and didn't do things right away. "I'm sorry wolfram, I didn't mean to yell. Did you say yes?" I was praying with all my might that something would make him say no. But I knew that it was impossible.

He walked closer to me and looked up into my eyes. I knew how much he hated doing that, ever since my growth spurt kicked in, but I knew he wanted me to see into his eyes. It was the only way we could both be honest with each other. We hated lying to one another, and if we did, it was hard for us to forgive the other. "I told him yes I'm going to the dance, but no it's not with you. I already have a date and his name is Yuuri Shibuya".

My eyes widened and I quickly pulled him into a hug. "I should have asked you properly. So here I go. Wolfram would you do me the honor of being my date for this spring fling?" he giggled again and hugged me tighter. We did not care about the students that lingered around watching us. All that mattered was us.

That night, well that night. I can't really begin to say it. It was magical. We danced all night, not giving anyone a chance to dance with us. Our friend Ken was the only exception. With blushing faces we both decided that the night was young and that we should leave. I took him by the hand and led him out of the gym. I was very aware of his eldest brothers smirking at us, but I pay no mind. I had everything ready. No one was going to ruin this night of exploration.

I took him to a secluded area in the woods near our houses. The blanket and drinks were already set. His eyes scanned the area and he tugged at my hand, "what's this yuuri?"

I didn't know how to approach the subject of my crush, or how much I want him to be mine. I simply fear the rejection. But all night he had not given me a reason to feel as though he would reject me. I had felt his hands roaming down my back and when he placed them on my chest, I could feel him exploring the whole expanse of it. All of course, secretly so that the others students and faculty could not see it. I had a sneaky suspicion that he too wanted me.

"I, wolfram we've been friends for a very long time. I really wanted to tell you something for years now, but I've felt so discouraged and…" a slender finger was placed on my lips and I watched as Wolfram smiled.

He pulled me towards the blanket and quickly sat down pulling me down with him. "Does this have anything to do with that night when we were little? When I found you very close to me and your hand had been on my neck?"

I shook my head, but then I sighed. "Yes! In a way it does. I've been meaning to tell you for years that I've liked you. And not just liked you, but I think…well, I think I'm in love with you Wolfram. And I'll understand if you don't want to take this further, if the thought of a man with you is horrible. I'll step back and let you live your life. But I love you so much Wolf. I get so jealous of all those idiots at school and I just wish you could return these feelings I have". I turned to look at him and found Wolfram's eyes were misty. Was he about to cry? Was he disgusted with me? "Wolf?"

He threw his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I was shocked and I gasped. What did this mean? "Oh Yuuri, I've been in love with you for years. I just thought that you hated this whole man with man relationships. I even had my brothers' find out if you were disgusted with that sort of thing. But hearing you say this, I'm so glad. I love you too".

It didn't take long for me to pull away from him and quickly press my lips to his. Our mouths began to explore each others and I let my hands go to his waist. Pulling him towards me, I took notice of the fact that he fit perfectly within my arms. His hands slowly crept up to my shoulders and I felt him grip my shirt. Was this kiss pleasurable? Was he enjoying it as much as I was? I mean, we are only 16 years old and I've never kissed a girl, let a lone a boy. But I feel him sigh into the kiss and I know that he likes it. I then begin to move my arms up and down his sides. He trembles and I pull back; we finally can breathe a little, "Is this okay?"

His lips are bruised and I love the fact that I was the one who did it. "Is what okay?" he panted out. And quickly went back to kissing me. I guess that was my answer. We fumble for a while trying to take each other's shirts off. I began to push him down gently, remembering one of the main characters in the manga I had read doing something similar. They did not even mention how intense the butterflies in my stomach would be.

I felt the cool breeze of spring assault my naked chest. And I looked down to find Wolfram's eyes gazing up at me. He gave me a shy smile and I lent down, trailing kisses down his pale neck. God why did he have to be so beautiful? I was extremely nervous and I could tell he was as well. I took one of his hands in mine and brought them to my lips kissing them. "I know I've never done this before Wolf. But don't be nervous. If you want to stop right here I will".

He sat up on his elbows and shook his head. "I'm okay Yuuri. I really want this. I love you and I want it to be you who I do this with". That was more than enough for me. I took possession of his lips again and pulled him under me. We continued to kiss while I began to undress him. I wanted this. I wanted him.

I read in a book once that it hurt just as much as if you had done it with a woman. And that thought alone scared me. What if I hurt him too badly? I really didn't know what I was doing. We managed to get undressed, and all the while we both blushed immensely. I began to kiss every inch of skin that I could land my lips on. I kept remembering that men and women could easily enjoy this if done properly. My mouth was suddenly dry and Wolfram seemed to have read my mind. He pulled me down to him and kissed me as if the world was going to end.

I took advantage of this and pulled out the Lube my brother helped me buy. Believe me, it wasn't easy to get and I had no choice but to get my brother to buy it for me. How embarrassing. At least he didn't even ask me what or who was it for. I let my chest fall down on top of his chest. I wanted us to touch more than with just our hands. He let his legs wrap around my waist and his arms around my back. "I don't know about you, but I'm really hard Wolfram. And the more I touch and kiss you the more I ache".

He kissed my ear and I moaned. "I'm really hard as well. Do you have any idea of how to do this? I read some books but actually doing this, I don't know how".

I kissed him on the forehead and pulled away my pants and briefs. Once my erection was freed, I was ready for anything.

Searing, tight passage encased me as I penetrated my love. His face crunched up in pain at the start of this, but as I got deeper he began to relax. My muscles all were tightening and I was having hard time breathing. I felt my ass cheeks contract as I got in deeper. His feet dug into my backside and his hands or rather short nails began to pull at my skin.

"Just a little deeper, wolf"

"I, Yuuri it's a bit painful".

"I'm so sorry for causing you pain Wolf. Do you want to stop?"

I felt him shake his head as it was buried deep within my neck. He was sweaty as was I, and I loved it all. We were both clumsy and I found I couldn't hold myself up for too long. I landed on top of him and I was able to penetrate further. This made him arch towards me and we both groaned in pleasure. I stayed still for a minute or so, "What do we do now, Yuuri?" I heard him whisper in my ear. His breath sent shivers down my body.

"From what I read and saw, I'm supposed to move in and out of you Wolf. I should do that now right?"

He laughed and moved his legs apart. What a delicious sight that was. I began the journey of my exploration by simply watching in awe as my length disappeared inside of Wolfram. Then I watched as it came out again. It was the most amazing thing to watch, but the pleasure was so great that I had to close my eyes tightly. I just wanted to be able to pleasure him as much as I was being pleasure.

I once more don't remember when we started screaming each other's name or when spots appeared behind my eyelids. All I know is that, we both were panting and very, very wet. I stayed on top of him, feeling his chest rise up and down. His hands were in my hair, fingers running down my scalp. If this is any indication of what our lives could be like, then I don't ever want to lose him. I quickly roll away from him and land on my side. I watch as his eyes open and turn to me. A lazy smile on his beautiful flushed face. My hand seeks out his body and I let it explore him more. I want to memorize every curve, muscle, and scar into my brain. I want to imprint his smell in me. "I love you so much".

Wolfram moves closer and he places his hand on my cheek. "I too you love you Yuuri. This was the most amazing night of my life".

"It will not be the only time we do this Wolfram. I want you to be with me for as long as you want to be. I want to explore all of you, all of us". He snuggles into my side and I hold him tight. I can tell he is tired and so am I. he murmurs something and I pull away. "What?"

"I said I too would like to explore this further. You know, our relationship has been up to now an exploration. We have learned so much about each other, yet not enough. And I can't wait to see where we end up in this trip". The last thing that I remember of that night is me kissing him deeply as his hands return to my hair.

And At fifty eight, my exploration came to an end. The love of my life, the man I promised to love for all eternity, had been taken away from me. Forty two years of wonderful memories gone. And here I stand, clutching his favorite flowers in one hand, while I gaze longingly at the stone baring his name. My beautiful Wolfram and my greatest exploration.

* * *

I hope this was a well written one shot. Not that i think it was. But i did like it. Hope you did as well. Ja Ne minna san. 


End file.
